A Major Load off my Mind
by Wits and the Ditz
Summary: I'm pregnant," she said. "With a baby?" he asked. "Yes with a baby! What do you think I'm pregnant with, a monkey!" A funny, cute story about Naruto and Hinata. One-shot.


**A/N: Oh my god! We've been way too busy with our other stories to write this one-shot. We first started writing the beginning to it like last June, but we didn't come back to it. Then we did (after months) and finished writing it. **

**Oh yeah, Naruto and Hinata are 19 in this story. **

**A Major Load off my Mind**

"Your turn," Naruto said to Konohamaru as he finished drawing an X on one of the empty spots in their tic-tac-toe game.

"Okay," Konohamaru said, drawing his third O diagonally. "Loser! I win again!"

"Dammit Konohamaru! I think you cheated!" Naruto said.

"How the hell do you cheat in tic-tac-toe?" Konohamaru asked, setting up the next game on the sheet of paper.

"I don't know, but there are ways. There are always ways," he said. Konohamaru just rolled his eyes. Then they heard the door knock.

"Come in!" Naruto called out, hiding the evidence in one of his drawers.

"Hokage-sama," his secretary said, entering the office. "Hinata called. She said she'd be here in about ten minutes."

"What?! And you decide to tell me this now?" Naruto said, getting up from his chair.

"Well, she just called a few minutes ago," she said.

"Uh...okay. You can leave now. Thanks," he said, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

"What's wrong boss? You don't look that happy about seeing Hinata," Konohamaru said.

"Ever since we got married, Hinata's been acting strange," Naruto said as he cleaned up his desk a bit. "She keeps yelling at me for random reasons that appearantly tick her off."

"I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it. She's not the same anymore."

"No, I meant I can't believe that Hinata was yelling. I didn't think she even knew how to," Konohamaru said.

"I know! I was just as surprised as you are. You know what this means," Naruto said.

"What boss?" Konohamaru asked.

"We haven't even been married for a month and she wants to divorce me already," Naruto said. "Do you think I'm a bad husband?"

"No, of course not! What made you think that?" he asked.

"Konohamaru, you're too young to understand," Naruto said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm 15. I'm only four years younger than you."

"Hehe, of course you are. So, what should I do? I'm in a real fix here. I'm still too young to have a mid-life crisis," Naruto said.

"I don't know about that. You're looking a bit old to me," Konohamaru said.

"Excuse me? What'd you say?" Naruto asked.

"Botox," Konohamaru said, emphasizing on each syllable. Naruto knocked him on the head. "Ow, that actually hurt!" he said, rubbing his head.

"So, are you going to help me or not?" Naruto asked.

"Yo boss, I got your back! I'll make sure Hinata doesn't divorce you."

"Good. That's what I like to hear," said Naruto, sitting back down on his seat.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata's voice rang from outside.

"Yes dear," Naruto said. Hinata opened the door, stepping in. She looked pale, well, paler than usual.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"I need to tell you something very important," Hinata said with a grave voice. She looked at Konohamaru, then back at Naruto again. "Alone."

"Anything you're going to tell me, you can say it in front of Konohamaru too," he said. Hinata looked shy for a moment.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"With a baby?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Yes with a baby! What do you think I'm pregnant with, a monkey?!" Hinata yelled.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said she can yell," Konohamaru said.

"So I'm going to be a daddy?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Hinata said.

Naruto stood there, registering what his wife had just told him. Once it dawned on him, he wore a smile that seemed to reach his eyes. "Hinata, that's awesome news! We're having a baby!" he exclaimed, hugging Hinata and jumping up and down.

"Really? You don't think it's too soon?"

"No. I always wanted to have kids. When did you find out?"

"This morning. I had my suspicions, so I went to the hospital," Hinata said.

"Eww! Did they stick that thing up your -," Konohamaru said before Naruto clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Hehe. You were saying Hinata?" Naruto said.

"Oh. Well, Sakura attended to me and after some tests she confirmed what I already thought," Hinata said.

"This is great. I have a beautiful wife and soon I'm going to have a kid. I feel a group hug coming on," Naruto said, grabbing Hinata and Konohamaru and embracing them.

--

A few hours later, Naruto and Hinata stood in front of the Hyuuga compound. "Ready Hinata?" Naruto said, squeezing her hand. Hinata nodded her head, giving him a reassuring smile. They entered the compound and headed towards the Main house. Hinata knocked on her dad's office door and waited for a response.

"Come in," came Hiashi's voice from the other side.

"F-Father, we n-need to tell you s-something," Hinata replied as she and Naruto entered. Even though she outgrew her stuttering, she always found herself stuttering when around her father.

Hiashi looked from Naruto to Hinata and back. He made a gesture with his hand for them to sit down. They all stared at each other for a while until Hiashi broke the silence. "What is it that you have to tell me? If it's nothing, then you're just wasting your time," Hiashi said impatiently.

"It's s-something important Father," Hinata said. "Y-You see...um, I'm...well...uh..." She didn't really know how to say this. She looked at Naruto for help.

"I'll take care of this Hinata. You see Hiashi-sama," Naruto said, looking straight into his father-in-law's eyes," Hinata is pregnant. You're going to be a grandfather!" He had a smile on his face.

Hiashi had a surprised look on his face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. He stood up and headed towards Hinata. He then raised his hands at each side of her cheeks.

_'Oh. My. God! He's going to double bitch slap Hinata! I can't let that happen' _Naruto thought.

"Hit me! Hit me! It was all my fault! I'm the one to blame!" Naruto yelled like an idiot, standing in front of Hinata.

"Boy, what in kami's name are you yelling about? Now get out of my way!" Hiashi bent down in front of his daughter and placed his hands on either side of her face. He then gave Hinata a kiss on her forehead. Hinata was shocked at what her father just did.

"Hinata, I am glad to know that I will become a grandfather. That is real good news," Hiashi said. He actually smiled for once.

"Really?" Hinata and Naruto said in unison. They had thought a whole different situation was going to happen. One that included a pissed Hiashi.

"Yes. It's every parent's dream to see his child become a parent as well. I just didn't think Hinata would be so young when it happened. But it's a blessing to have children," Hiashi said.

"Wow Hiashi-sama. That was deep. You should be a poet or something," Naruto said.

"Uh...thank you Naruto," Hiashi said. He wasn't sure if that was a compliment.

"You're welcome sir. Anyways, we should go now. It's ramen time!"

--

One week later...

Hinata was frustrated at Naruto's messiness. It was supposedly his turn to wash the dishes last night, but he didn't. Now Hinata had to wash those, along with vacuuming the house and doing the laundry. Sometimes she missed living in the Hyuuga compound where she had servants. But she loved Naruto too much, so she didn't mind cleaning a bit.

RIIING! RIIING!

Hinata picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ohmygod! Hinata, I just found out about the wonderful news," Ino said.

"Hi Ino," Hinata said, smiling. "Yeah. I really am pregnant."

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you!" Ino exclaimed.

"Thanks. You sound...excited."

"Hinata, I totally have to be the godmother," Ino said.

"Uh...wait, I have call waiting," Hinata said. She pressed the call waiting button. "Hello?"

"Hinata, I have awesome news to tell you," Tenten said.

"You do? What is it?" Hinata asked.

"You're the first to know. Neji proposed to me and I said yes!" Tenten squealed on the other line.

"He did? Congratulations! I'm so happy for the both of you," Hinata said. She didn 't think Neji would ever have the guts to propose, but he finally did.

"He asked me last night after we ate dinner. I didn't see it coming, but when he got down on his knee, I knew."

"Hey Tenten, can you hold on for a sec?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Tenten said. Hinata pressed the button again.

"Ino? I'm back."

"You were gone for a long time. Anyway, what do you say?" Ino said.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, Naruto and I should talk about this," Hinata said. She didn't mention that they already chose Sakura.

"OK. But get back to me on that. Bye!" Ino said.

"Bye," Hinata said. She pressed the button to talk to Tenten again. "Tenten?"

"Good, you're back. I have so much stuff to tell you," she said. "The ring he gave me is gigantic! The diamond stone is so big, I think I weigh two pounds more." Hinata looked at her own ring. It was small and simple. But she still adored it. She didn't need a big ring to know that Naruto loved her. "I am so happy! Tenten Hyuuga. That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Tenten said. Hinata had another call waiting. Damn, everyone was calling her!

"Tenten, I have a call waiting. I'll be back," Hinata said. "Hello?"

"Hey Hinata. It's me, Sakura," she said.

"Hi Sakura," Hinata said, sighing. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long.

"I just called to let you know that you have an appointment scheduled next week on Thursday. It's at two," Sakura said. Hinata made a mental note of it in her head.

"Got it," she said.

"Okay. Well, I gotta go. I'm super busy."

"Bye," Hinata said. "Tenten? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," Tenten said. She spent the next half hour talking about her engagement.

--

"Sakura, I think Naruto forgot I'm pregnant," Hinata said. Hinata was at Sakura's appointment, visiting.

"Why would you say that?" Sakura said.

"Because the other day when I was talking to him...

FLASHBACK:

_"Naruto, I may have some cravings soon."_

_"You know what I'm craving? Ramen. Hey, you want some sake?" Naruto said. _

_"Uh, no. I don't think I'll be drinking sake for a long time," Hinata said. _

END OF FLASHBACK

"Knowing Naruto, it'll take a while for it to sink in. Just give it some time Hinata. Don't worry about it," Sakura said, sipping her tea.

"But, Naruto's not that thick. Is he?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, you married a complete idiot," Sakura informed her. "I didn't want to say anything before because I thought you'd figure it out soon enough."

"I just don't know how he could have forgotten that pregnant woman can't drink alcohol or smoke," Hinata said.

"Oh my god! Naruto doesn't know a thing about pregnancies, does he?" Sakura said in realization. "Someone has to talk to that boy. And it's not going to be me."

"C'mon Sakura! You're a nurse! You know all about pregnancies," Hinata said.

"No, no, no! It'll be too awkward."

"Please?"

"No! Give him a book or something. I'm sure a book will explain it better than I could. That is, can Naruto ecen read?" Sakura said. Hinata just looked at her, not appreciating Sakura's little joke.

_'Damn, Hinata's already starting to get moody and bitchy about things'_ Sakura thought. _'I can't even joke around without getting her mad.'_

"Fine," Hinata said in a sour tone," I'll buy Naruto a book. Good day Sakura."

"Bu-."

"I said good day," Hinata said and left. She actually did go to a bookstore and bought a book for young expecting parents. When she got home, Hinata started to cook dinner.

"Hinata, I'm home!" Naruto yelled, making his arrival known. He could already smell the delicious aroma of pork ramen coming from the kitchen. He sneaked behind Hinata and put his arms around her, planting a kiss on her smooth cheek.

"Naruto," Hinata squeaked, surprised. "How was your day?"

"Good. I got a lot of stuff done, mostly paperwork," Naruto said, grabbing the spoon from Hinata's hand and tasting the ramen in the pot. Normally, Hinata wouldn't mind that he did that, but today it ticked her off.

"Naruto, don't do that! That's bad manners," she said, turning th stove off. She pushed his arms off of her and walked to the cupboard where the bowls were. Naruto was confused.

"Hinata, you OK?" he asked.

"I'm more than OK, I'm great!" she said, serving ramen into the bowls and placing them on the dining table.

"Are you sure? You don't sound like you're great," Naruto said. "You know what? It must be the heat that's getting to you. That must be it. I'll just go and get you a glass of water."

"Naruto, it's not the heat," Hinata said. "It's...just read the book. It explains everything."

"Book? What book?"

"The pregnancy book I bought today. I skimmed through it and it has useful information," she said, grabbing the book from the bag it was in. She handed it to Naruto who just looked at it.

"It's heavy," he stated. "And big."

"Yeah. So?"

"You expect me to read all of this? It's going to take me forever."

"No it's not. You're overexaggerating."

The mood during dinner was very hostile. But when Naruto and Hinata were getting ready for bed, he noticed she was being kind and affectionate again. Naruto would later realize this was due to her mood swings, as it was explained in Chapter 3.

--

4 months later...

"Naruto, do you still love me although I'm already starting to get fat?" Hinata asked.

"You, fat? Nah!" Naruto said, although Hinata's baby bump was obvious.

"You're lying!" Hinata wailed, tears falling down her face. She was so emotional lately, Naruto didn't know what to say to her without getting her upset or angry. Sometime he found it better to stay silent. But because he was such a loudmouth, it was hard for him to not say anything.

"No I'm not. Honestly Hinata, you still have a nice figure," Naruto said, trying to comfort her. They were walking on the streets of Konoha and the townspeople were watching them.

"Really?" Hinata said as she wiped her tears away. "You don't think I look fat and ugly?"

"No. I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world and whoever disagrees must be blind," Naruto said, kissing her forehead. Hinata was smiling now. "So, what do we need to buy again?"

"Milk, eggs, onions, instant ramen, tomatoes, and green beans," Hinata said, reading off from the list she made.

"Cool," Naruto said. They entered the supermarket, with the intentions of buying _only _those items. But when they left, Naruto ended up carrying four bags full of food and sweets that Hinata so desperately craved. He was getting used to this, although his arms weren't. Meanwhile, Hinata was carrying a family size bag of potato chips.

"Naruto, I don't think they filled up this bag all the way," she said, munching and crunching on potato chips.

"Why do you say that, darling?" he asked. _'Since when did four plastic bags with food weigh this much? I swear, the cash register lady put in some extra stuff while I wasn't looking.'_

"Because, look, I'm almost halfway done with the bag," Hinata said, showing him. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Hey dobe," someone said. There was only one person with that voice...

"Sasuke! What's up?" Naruto said, seeing his best friend.

"Not much. I was just walking," Sasuke said.

"Where to?"

"..."

"Sakura's house, perhaps?'

"No," Sasuke said defensively. "Besides, she's out on a mission."

"Riiiiiight," Naruto said, not believing him.

"Actually Naruto, she is. Remember? You assigned her a mission five days ago with Shikamaru and Kiba," Hinata said, still eating chips.

"Oh, I knew that," he said.

"So...Hinata, how's it going? With the pregnancy, I mean. I bet Naruto is a _big _help," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Well, tomorrow I'm going to the hospital to get an ultrasound," Hinata said. "Naruto and I want to know the sex of the baby right away so we can start planning the nursery room."

"I still can't get over the fact of Naruto becoming a father. He just doesn't seem mature enough," Sasuke said.

"Hey! I am Hokage, aren't I?' Naruto said, straining to carry all four bags. "Hey Teme, why don't you make yourself useful and help me with these?" Sasuke sighed annoyingly as he took two bags from Naruto's grip.

"I smell tomatoes," he said.

"Yeah. Hinata bought a whole dozen. I swear, she has the most weirdest cravings," Naruto said in a low voice, not wanting Hinata to hear.

"Tomatoes aren't weird," Sasuke said, taking out a ripe, juicy tomato from the bag and biting into it.

"Hey! I paid for that!"

"You mind? You almost killed me trying to return me here, so I think you owe me."

"You got a point there. Just don't let Hinata see you or she'll-."

"Oh, a tomatoe! How tasty it looks," Hinata said as she took it from Sasuke and bit into it.

"-take it from you," Naruto finished as Sasuke stood there, his mouth hanging slightly open.

--

Hinata was flabbergasted. She was completely and totally flabbergasted. "Who knew?" she said to herself. She was sitting alone on her couch , waiting for Naruto to come home. In her hands, she was holding a black-and-white sonogram.

She heard the familiar sound of keys rattling in the lock and the door opening. "Naruto, I'm in here!" Hinata called out, standing up. Naruto quickly went to the living room, seeing a smiling Hinata.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked, feeling a grin on his face.

"Look," Hinata said, handing the sonogram to Naruto. "Isn't it wonderful?" Naruto took a close look at the somewhat blurry picture and frowned. There was something wrong with what he was looking at. "We'll have to change our budget, but isn't this great news? You've always wanted a big family and now you're finally getting one," Hinata said, still smiling.

"Hinata, this ain't a comedy. It's a tragedy," Naruto said, placing the sonogram on the nearby table.

"Wh-What?" she said, slightly confused. "But I thought you'd be happy. It's a bit surprising and unexpected, but..." Her voice trailed off.

"This is horrible!" Naruto said, throwing his hands in the air. _'I can't believe this' _he thought.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Hinata asked him, not understanding why he was so upset. _'Can expecting fathers get mood swings too?' _she thought.

"Oh, something's definitely wrong. _This _is what went wrong," he said, clasping his hands together. "We need this." Then he separated his hands away from each other. "Do you get it now?"

_'Oh my god! He doesn't want to be with me anymore. He wants a separation. It hasn't even been five months yet' _Hinata thought. "Why Naruto? I don't understand," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please don't cry. It's not that difficult. All we need is money, a good surgeon, and the problem is solved!" Naruto said.

"Am I ugly? Is that it?"

"No. Babe, it's not you. It's..." Naruto didn't know what to say.

"You don't want any Hyuuga kids?" she asked.

"I don't want abnormal kids!" he exclaimed.

_'I know the Hyuuga eyes are a bit freaky deaky because they don't have any pupils, but they're actually really pretty' _Hinata thought. "Can't you love them they way that they are?"

"Yeah, but they're going to be humiliated for the rest of their natural lives," Naruto said.

"Naruto! They'll be proud of themselves. And they'll have each other."

"Lies! It's all lies! They're not even born yet and you're already filling their little minds with lies. Kami-sama, what did I do wrong?"

"You know Naruto," Hinata said a little angrily," I have the same thing too."

"You? It ws you! Why Hinata, tell me why?!" he said.

"It's not my fault. It runs in the family," she said. Naruto gasped.

"Your father and uncle. I should have known. I bet they paid some good money to get their work done," he said.

"Oh heck no! Are you seriously dissing my family right now?" Hinata said, shocked.

"N-No. I'm just saying," Naruto said quietly, afraid of Hinata's wrath.

"Naruto, they're going to be fine," she said.

"Can you hear yourself? Madness, I tell you. Madness! Our kids are going to be stuck together forever, unless we get a surgeon," he said. Hinata blinked.

"Uh, Naruto...we're having twins, _not _Siamese twins," she said.

"Seriously? But in the picture they looked like they were connected," Naruto said, grabbing the sonogram and looking at it again.

"See?" Hinata said, pointing to the two fetuses who were clearly not connected together. "A boy and a girl."

"Dude, you just took a major load off my mind," Naruto said, running a hand through his messy blonde spikes.

"I'm not a dude," Hinata said.

"Fine. Dudette," he said, giving her a kiss on the lips.

_FIN_

**A/N: Sorry if there's any spelling or grammer mistakes. We were in such a rush to just get this finished. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

** Wits and the Ditz**


End file.
